mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
False Notes in Gnarly Woods
"False Notes in Gnarly Woods" is episode 2 of episode 22. It first aired on March 25th, 2010. Premise A recital is just hours away and the musical instruments wind up damaged! Can Alfred determine the cause of the holey flutes or will they need to cancel? Summary Everybody is rehearsing their musical instrument playing, when Mr. Russard has them stop, noticing that they sound wrong and keep asking them to try again. Alfred mentions that the flutes are holed wrongly and that its possible that someone sabotaged them. Just then, Mr. Thomas comes in and Mr. Russard tries to tell him that the rehearsal isn't going well, but he instead asks the students which tie they like more. Worried, Mr. Russard asks Alfred to solve the case, or else they'll be forced to cancel the recital. Mr. Russard opens the storage compartment, and allows Alfred and Co. to investigate, but they see nothing wrong. Opening it up, they see nothing strange until Alfred looks up to see a massive hole in the wall! Someone must have chewed through the wood. Alfred then comments that the marks aren't holes, but punctures by biting. To which he decides the hole is clue 1. Camille and Milo go outside to investigate, while Alfred stays inside to look around. Milo seems less then enthusiastic, stating that they should let the animal chew through the flutes, so they won't have any more music class. Suddenly hearing a noise, Alfred comes outside and picks up some salt. He calls this clue 2, and they go to ask Mr. Russard where it could have come from. He mentions that he kept salt in the cupboard, but the cup is now empty. He mentions filling it the previous night however, when Alfred then ask what type of wood the baton is. Mr. Russard tells him it is fiber glass and that Helmut is the flute maker. The group come to see Helmut sculpting from wood and Alfred tells him they need to know what type of wood he uses to build the flutes, otherwise they can no longer have music class, or recitals without them. Helmut takes them and reveals that he doesn't really use wood, but deer antlers instead! After determining this as the third clue, they hear noise coming from the nearby bush when Helmut dumps his water on it and the noise stops. Quickly the group rush back to Hedgequarters and review the gathered clues. After Alfred looks it up the trio run back to Mr. Russard and explains their findings when suddenly Milo panics upon seeing the nest in a tree moving. Alfred reveals that the culprit is that porcupine. Milo rubs in the fact that he thought the culprit was related to the nest while Alfred explains that the Porcupine likes the taste of salt and deer antlers. Mr. Russard thanks Alfred when they suddenly hear the bad flute playing again. Milo scares the porcupine away when suddenly Winston Moose shows up and explains how embarrassed he is, as his antlers have shed once more, being this time of year. Camille asks to borrow them, since they can use them to make some more flutes! Mr. Russard apologizes for the delay when he meets with Mr. Thomas and they then begin to perform as the episode ends... Quotes *Alfred: "Deer antlers?!" *Helmut: "Tell the whole world why don't you!" *Winston:"Hey watch those quills!" ''------------'' Trivia *Apparently Milo hates music class. But he may just hate school all together considering his average and below grades. *It may seem strange that Polly Porcupine doesn't live in a tree, since the Porcupine who appears in this episode does. But that is because she is a type 1 Gnarly, like Alfred and Co. Meaning she is more human than animal. *Winston's horns here show that the reason his horn size is never consistent throughout the show, Because they shape or grow off when they become too big. *Running Gag: Mr. Thomas's ties. *This is one of the only times Fox boy and Otter boy talk. Goofs *At the concert itself, there only looked to be about six students performing, but in class there are more than 6 students. Such as Tina, who appeared in class, but not at the performance. *The Porcupine seems smaller than it did originally when it runs from the trees. *It seems weird that the group called the salt Clue 2, when it had actually been Clue 1. *Notice after Milo and Camille smack heads they don't actually hold their heads, but their cheeks. *During the episode when Mr. Thomas first asks about his tie, notice the students positions. Nobody is next to Camille, but Milo had been sitting next to her during the entire classroom scene. Gallery Category:Helmut Episode Category:Mr. Thomas Ep Category:Episodes Category:Milo Eps Category:Camille Eps Category:Mr. Russard Eps